An Angel in My Bed
by LoverofBalto
Summary: Erik has some time to think after laying a fainted Christine in his bed. Starts after Music of the Night and ends at Stranger than you dreamt it. One-shot.


I have received word that people really like my one shots and I have come up with another. I was pondering about what would be going through Erik's mind after Music of the Night and before Stranger than you dreamt it. Well I hope you guys like.

* * *

An Angel in My Bed 

Erik had finally accomplished the unthinkable. Christine Daae, the love of his life, was now asleep in _his_ bed. Erik couldn't hold back the urge to jump into the air and give a happy chuckle. Yet as his feet touched the solid stone floor he had a sinking feeling in his heart. What was he going to do when she woke up?

Removing his dress coat, waist coat, cravat, and his gloves he pulled on a black kimono Mme. Giry had gotten for him as a gift. He loved the feeling of the silk in it and it was just nice to wear around the lair. He shook his head in frustration as he looked towards the bedchamber. She wouldn't sleep long and eventually she would want to look upon him without the power of music controlling her.

His hand flew up to the mask on his face. "She'll probably want to see what I truly look like," he said with an angry snarl. "No, she's too innocent for that, but she did have a curious aura around her. I could easily sense that."

He almost had the thought of lifting her out of the bed and taking her back now. At least then he would be able to think in peace. But surely someone was curious about her disappearance and may be looking for her. It was too dangerous to bring her back now. He was going to have to wait till morning to return her.

Erik turned away fearing he would go towards her if he didn't. He had made a vow that no harm would ever come to her while she was here with him. He wanted her to love him as much as he loved her. "I promised Mme. Giry that she would be safe and safe she will remain unless someone really makes me angry. No, not even then will I show her anger. Christine must never suffer pain from my hands."

He looked down at his hands, which once became a virtual tool in his escape as a young child. He had killed his first victim and he began to wonder if that would be his last. If Christine was to be his, then Erik had to control that urge and quick. The last thing he wanted was to scare her and send her farther away from his grasp. But how; how do you show someone that you've become a caring individual when all the rest of the world sees you as a horrifying monster?

For a good portion of the night he played at the organ trying to get his mind off her, but it proved to be most difficult as he would have guessed it would be. How can you ignore something, so beautiful asleep in your bed right after you showed her a beautiful wedding dress upon a mannequin that looked exactly like her? Erik admitted he would have been just as shocked if the same thing happened to him. When the clock near him struck eight he figured it was time for Christine to wake up, though he had to do it carefully.

He was going to try, no matter what Erik was going to show her just how much he was willing to do for her. He went to the bedchamber and looked at her through the black lace curtain. He wanted so much for her to wake up and see him there, but it would probably scare her. So instead he picked up his music box and wound it up. Gently he placed it on a table and left the room.

Sitting at the organ he would wait till she awoke and came to him before he did anything else. As the song on the music box began to wind down he heard the curtain be lifted and he continued to play. He didn't want her to think he had planned all this. He was too smart for that. He then heard her exit the room singing a small song about what she remembered from the night before.

Erik couldn't help, but look up as she spoke of seeing a man in the boat. But as quickly as he turned to face her he went back to the ivory keys before him eager to finish off the piece he had been working on. Christine came up to him and sang something, but he was too deep into the music to listen. He felt her hand on his shoulder while the other hand caressed his cheek ever so gently.

Erik was in heaven at the feel of her touch when all of a sudden the unthinkable happened. She removed the mask when he was distracted. Instantly Erik's hand flew to his face and he jumped from the bench pushing Christine to the floor. She had done the one thing he thought she would and now she would pay for what she did. Now she was his and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

* * *

So was it good or bad? Be honest guys. If you think it was crap say so, if it was awesome say so, or if it was hilarious say so. I want to hear from you. 


End file.
